Near-field communication (NFC) is a contactless identification and interconnection technology which is based on the magnetic field near-field communication operating at 13.56 MHz to enable short-range wireless communication among mobile devices, consumer electronic products, PCs and smart objects, allowing users to conveniently and intuitively exchange data and access contents and services.
The market demand for NFC-integrated handheld devices such as mobile phones has become mature. The NFC-integrated mobile phones can be used for mobile payment or even used as a POS machine. NFC is based on the magnetic field communication and thus requires an inductive card reader or part with the similar function to be added to the handheld devices. However, the handheld devices such as the mobile phones undergoing such a modification usually have a bulky size. In addition, such modification imposes a limitation on the construction and part material of the handheld devices.